The widespread adoption of a variety of computing devices has resulted in a corresponding increase in the variety of applications available to users. For gaming applications, many of these games enable users to engage in online multiplayer games, which may be hosted by a central gaming server. For game environments with a large number of players, the players may be divided into matches or sessions that each includes a subset of the current players, such as where a maximum number of allowable players in a session is less than the number of current players of the gaming application. In order to provide for a better player experience, attempts can be made to match certain types of players for a session based on factors such as skill level or requested game difficulty. For large numbers of players, it can be time consuming to attempt to locate players for a session that satisfy the appropriate criteria to be placed together in a single session. Further, there may not be a sufficient number of players available at a specific time that satisfies those criteria. In either of these situations a player may have to wait for an extended period of time until an appropriate game session can be located, which may cause the player to quit the game or switch to another gaming application.